


Candy

by bel_halliwell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_halliwell/pseuds/bel_halliwell
Summary: When it came to meeting celebrities, the Bella’s were certainly an interesting bunch. Chloe thinks she has the best control. Beca's not so sure.2016 Bechloe Week prompt.





	

When it comes to meeting celebrities, the Bella’s were certainly an interesting bunch.

Beca considers this thought as she stands in the staircase landing of the Bella house, for what will be the last time as an official resident. Her eyes roam over the many photos, framed on the wall, each displaying some or all of the girls, with a different celebrity at various places.

For the most part, they were good with controlling themselves, and maintaining composure while at an event singing when a famous face or two show up. Beca had been particularly impressed with how well the Bella’s handled themselves when meeting President Obama – that is, of course, before the performance fell apart. Afterwards, they weren’t even allowed out of the dressing room until the centre had been emptied of all people. But beforehand, the girls had been a perfectly polite, civilized group, and had even received praise from the Obamas.

That being said, however, it wasn’t all perfection and smiles. Beca let her eyes travel to one picture, in which the Bella’s stood in a group around Ed Sheeran. The girls were all smiling at the camera, but he was looking at horror to Lily standing next to him – apparently shocked at whatever she had whispered to him right before the picture was taken. Beca remembers that he had hurried away after that photo.

Another photo showed the girls with a football team at the Super Bowl, in which they’d been invited to after singing the national anthem at the Puppy Bowl. That picture showed one football player helping to support Jessica, who was definitely drunk, Cynthia Rose glaring at another player who had been checking her out, and Stacie’s hand down a third player’s pants.

“Hey Becs!” a voice calls, and Beca turns to see Chloe standing at the foot of the stairs, car keys dangling from one hand and a bright smile on her face. “Are you ready?”

Beca grins back, nodding. “Definitely.” After one more glance at the photos, she hurries down the rest of the stairs, and is immediately wrapped into a hug by Chloe.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving this house!” Chloe tells her as she pulls away. Beca detects a wistful note in her voice, and secretly hopes her best friend isn’t about to start crying.

“I know,” Beca replies. “It’s been an awesome three years living here. But hey, we’re officially moving into our new apartment today, which is exciting. And you’ve talked almost all the girls into coming over this week to help us unpack, so it’s not like we’re saying goodbye to them, right?”

“Right,” Chloe echoes. She leans into Beca’s side for a moment, then straightens up. “Ready to go?”

Beca nods, and they walk together out of the house to the car, pausing to get one final look at the house before pulling away from the curb.

They’ve barely driven halfway down the street when Beca’s phone chimes. She checks it, and groans.

“What’s up?” Chloe asks.

“I forgot my USB at work. I’ve got the next few days off work so I can unpack ad stuff, but I still need to get a few things done from home,” Beca explains. “Any chance you’d mind swinging past Residual Heat on the way?”

“Sure,” Chloe replies. “I still can’t believe you kept that internship a secret, seriously.”

Beca groans again. “I know, and I’m still sorry, Chlo. Never again will I keep a secret from you, ‘kay?”

“Deal,” Chloe agrees. “And that means telling me when you have any famous people recording, right?”

“Uh…right,” Beca says. “Actually, I was just thinking about that at the house, I was looking at all our photos from over the years. You’ve always been pretty cool when it came to meeting people.”

Chloe snorts. “That’s because I’m a professional, unlike some…”

“Excuse me?” Beca scoffs. “It sounds like you’re implying that I’m not?”

“Well seriously Becs, you told Kommisar that she was a gorgeous specimen, and that her sweat smelled like cinnamon,” Chloe replies. “I mean, as far as being professional goes…”

“Yeah, well, that was just a once off. Besides, she wasn’t famous, just surprisingly attractive.”

“Okay, so let me rephrase. You don’t lose your senses around famous people, just the gorgeous ones.”

“Well you’re gorgeous and I don’t lose my senses around you,” Beca replies without thinking, then freezes. She glances at Chloe out of the corner of her eye.

Chloe offers a smirk and a wink. “Thanks for calling me gorgeous. But anyway, back to my original point, I wasn’t implying you were, actually, I was referring to pretty much every other girl in the Bella’s over the past seven years.”

Beca sighs internally, grateful that Chloe let her faux pas slide. Honestly, she had only said the truth, because she did think of Chloe as gorgeous, along with a few other synonyms, but had nowhere near the emotional capabilities to actually tell Chloe how she feels about her.

“Oh, remember when we met Dolly Parton at that convention and Amy ended up feeling up her breasts?” Chloe adds with a smile.

‘Oh my god, I think I had tried to block that out,” Beca replies with a groan. “Remember that time when we met Beyonce and Cynthia Rose passed out?”

“Who could forget?” Chloe remarks. “We had to spend the rest of that night in the ER while she got stitches. Did I ever tell you about the time Aubrey met Madonna?”

“No…do I even want to know?”

“Probably not. There was puke involved.”

Beca shudders. “Yeah, glad I wasn’t there then. I’ll just meet Madonna when I’m a rich and famous music producer.”

Chloe grins, pulling her eyes away from the road to meet Beca’s for a moment. “That sounds perfect. And you’ll be bringing me along to all your red carpet events, of course?”

“Of course,” Beca replies. “Who else?”

Chloe smiles softly, and starts easing her foot off the gas pedal as she turns onto the street of Residual Heat. She pulls the car up outside the studio, but doesn't move to take off her seatbelt.

"Are you coming inside with me?" Beca asks her, one foot already out the door.

"Is that allowed?" Chloe asks. "I thought you had to sneak Emily in, because she wasn't allowed inside?"

"Well, technically, I wasn't supposed to be using the equipment, so we were trying to stay under the radar," Beca admits. "But whatever. You're totally fine. I just need to pick up a few things, I'll show you around, and then we can go home."

"Home," Chloe echoes, smiling softly, and follows Beca out of the car.

Beca leads the way inside, removing her sunglasses as the harsh sun fades as the door slices closed. She nods at the perky assistant at the front desk, and takes Chloe to her work area - nothing more than a desk in a room full of several other desks, but Chloe still grins at it.

"You've only been employed a week, officially, and you've already got yourself a desk," Chloe says with a smirk. "You're working your way up the ladder, Becs."

"That's the goal," Beca replies. She rifles through the stack of papers on her desk, pulls out a few, and then retrieves a USB stick from the drawer. She stows them in her bag, and then turns to Chloe. "So, I believe I promised you a tour?"

"I believe you did," Chloe replies.

Beca gestures to the desk in front of them. "Well, this is my desk. I'm only actually going to be at it for maybe an hour or two a day, since I'm essentially going to spend most of my time in the studio or in meetings and stuff, but whatever."

Chloe turns her head, grinning. "That looks like a good desk to have sex on," she whispers, winking.

Beca flushes red, and whips her head around to make sure no one else overheard. There's only one other person in the room, an intern who's eyes are closed and is listening to something on a pair of headphones, but Beca still wraps her hand around Chloe's upper arm and tugs her away. "So not appropriate, Chloe!" she hisses. 

"Sorry, Becs," Chloe says. The smirk on her face betrays the lack of sincerity of the apology, and Beca simply shakes her head.

They're now in a hallway that holds a series of closed doors. Beca gestures a hand down it, and explains that behind the doors are the recording studios. She lets Chloe peek into an empty one, and then takes her to the break room, conference area, and copy room.

"So that's about it," Beca says as they end up back in the hallway, and start heading down it towards the exit.

Before Chloe can reply, one of the studio doors open and several people empty out of it into the hall.

"Beca!" one of the men say, and reaches a hand to shake hers.

Beca grins at him. "Hey boss. Just here to pick up a few things. And this is my best friend Chloe, we're on our way home so I thought I'd show her around real quick."

He boss eyes up Chloe briefly, then extends his hand to shake hers. "Cleo, was it? No, Chloe, right? Nice to meet you. Ladies, this is Aaron Carter, and his PR team," he says, gesturing to the people behind him. The people all nod, except for Aaron who steps forward.

Beca smiles and shakes his hands Aaron then turns to Chloe with his hand outstretched, and pauses. 

Beca turns to Chloe as well, and has to fight to surpress a giggle. Chloe's standing there, shock on her face, and hands trembling at her side. 

Chloe's totally starstruck.

Beca digs an elbow into her side, which makes Chloe start. She blushes, and reaches out to take Aaron's hand to shake. "Um, hi," she tells him, aware that she probably looks like a complete idiot.

"Hi," he says back, smiling. A moment passes, and his smile falters – Chloe’s still clutching his hand.

"Right, we have to get going, but nice meeting you all. Boss, I'll see you Monday," Beca says. There's a round of goodbyes, and Beca pulls Chloe in the opposite direction to another exit. She stops once they're outside in the sun, but doesn't release her hand from Chloe's arm.

"What the hell was that?" Beca asks, finally allowing her chuckle to escape. "Weren't you just telling me that you're totally a professional with celebrities?"

Chloe blushes even darker, and moans slightly. "I can't believe I just made an idiot of myself. Becs, that was Aaron Carter. The Aaron Carter. He essentially shaped my tween years, I totally idolized him."

Beca laughs even harder. "I just never would have guessed it, of all people. Aaron Carter, seriously?"

Chloe pokes her tongue out. "Shut up, Becs. His song, Candy? Man, I played that song on repeat for months and months. It was my lucky song.”

“Your lucky song?” Beca repeats. She grins, and they get into the car. They click their seatbelts, but Chloe doesn’t start the car.

“Yeah,” Chloe affirms, nodding. “My lucky song. I would play it whenever I was nervous about getting grades back, and I’d do better than I hoped. I was listening to it when there was a radio competition and I won tickets to Aaron’s concert. Hell, Aaron was even singing Candy when I was at his concert and I got my first kiss.”

Beca snorts. “Sounds romantic.”

“It was, actually. Her name was Amelia, and we were both there with our moms, and our seats were next to each other. Our moms had gone to the bathroom, and Aaron was singing Candy, and we were both really wrapped up in the moment, and our eyes met, and we…kissed.” Chloe chuckles. “Pretty intense, considering we were only twelve, and I didn’t even know what the word bisexual was, let alone know that I was. And I never spoke to her again after that night, but it was a special memory to me. 

“That’s awesome, Chlo,” Beca tells her, softening her tone. “That does sound special. I didn’t mean to tease you.”

Chloe flips her a grin, and finally turns the car engine on. “You’re okay, Becs. Besides, I don’t blame you for teasing me, I was basically a dork. But you-”

Whatever else Chloe was going to say, she doesn’t finish it. She’s staring at Beca, wide eyed and still.

It takes Beca a moment to figure out that when Chloe started the car, the radio came on, and Aaron Carter’s ‘I Want Candy’ song is playing. She meets Chloe’s gaze. “Whoa,” she says softly. “That’s crazy.”

Chloe nods, and then without hesitation, she leans forward across the center console of the car, and presses her lips firmly against Beca’s.

Beca freezes, because it’s like her mind needs a moment to catch up to the moment, in which Chloe Beale is actually kissing her, and she doesn’t know what to do, and it’s not until she can feel Chloe about to pull away that she returns the kiss. She brings a hand up to lace her fingers through Chloe’s hair, and closes her eyes to completely soak in the moment.

After another moment, or several, or possibly longer – Beca’s not quite sure of anything right now – Chloe pulls back, a light pink tinge to her cheeks.

“Wow,” Beca says dumbly. “That was…wow.”

“Yeah?” Chloe asks, somewhat shyly.

Beca nods at her, unable to form a clearer sentence.

Chloe bites her lip nervously, but her courage spikes when she sees Beca’s eyes trail to her lips. “Okay, so I’ll be honest,” she blurts out. “I’ve kind of wanted to kiss you for a while, but you’re my best friend so I didn’t, but we just met Aaron Carter, and we were talking about Candy, and then the freaking song just came on the radio, and it seemed like fate so I figured I had to just go for it.”

She watches Beca for a reaction, and is relieved to see a smile on Beca’s face.

“Seems like your song is still lucky, then,” Beca tells her, and leans back in for another kiss.


End file.
